Fort
The fort is a type of building in the Heroes of Might and Magic series. The fort is composed of walls that protect the heroes and their armies during a siege battle. The walls can be breached with catapult shots, or with an earthquake spell. The overland view of the town is changed when the fort is constructed. Nearly all creature dwellings require the fort to be built. It can be upgraded to the citadel. ''Heroes III'' The fort in Heroes III provides the town with walls and a drawbridge. It costs 5000 gold, 20 wood and 20 ore. Fort Castle H3.png|Castle variant Fort Dungeon H3.png|Dungeon variant Fort Fortress H3.png|Fortress variant Fort Inferno H3.png|Inferno variant Fort Necropolis H3.png|Necropolis variant Fort Rampart H3.png|Rampart variant Fort Stronghold H3.png|Stronghold variant Fort Tower H3.png|Tower variant Fort Conflux H3.png|Conflux variant ''Heroes IV'' The fort places a wall and a drawbridge in siege battle in Heroes IV. However, the walls cannot be damaged, and the drawbridge can be destroyed by the attacking army. The drawbridge has 50 Hit Points, and until it is destroyed, flying creatures (but not teleporting ones) from the attacking army must land next to the wall and spend a turn flying across them. Finally, any defending creature gains a bonus to attack and defense while fighting behind a wall. It has the same cost as in the previous installment. Fort Academy Heroes IV.png|Academy variant Fort Asylum Heroes IV.png|Asylum variant Fort Haven Heroes IV.png|Haven variant Fort Necropolis Heroes IV.png|Necropolis variant Fort Preserve Heroes IV.png|Preserve variant Fort Stronghold Heroes IV.png|Stronghold variant ''Heroes V'' The fort retains the same function in Heroes V as it did in the previous installment. ''Heroes VI'' The fort retains the same function in Heroes VI as it did in the previous installment. However, it has been renamed to basic fortification and increases growth of all creatures by 1, also the creature dwellings do not need this structure to be built. During a siege battle, the fortifications can be damaged by the army, but in that case, they take 1 damage, rather than the catapult's 3 damage. It costs 2500 gold, 5 ore and 5 wood. Basic fortification Haven Heroes VI.png|Haven variant Basic fortification Inferno Heroes VI.png|Inferno variant Basic fortification Necropolis Heroes VI.png|Necropolis variant Basic fortification Sanctuary Heroes VI.png|Sanctuary variant Basic fortification Stronghold Heroes VI.png|Stronghold variant Basic fortification Dungeon Heroes VI.png|Dungeon variant ''Heroes VII'' The fort retains the same function in Heroes VII as it did in the previous installment. However, it is renamed to fortification level 1 and adds local guards to the army during the siege battle. The reinforcements, costs and requirements are as follows: *Academy: adds gargoyles and cabirs; costs 5 wood, 10 ore and 1500 gold; needs town level 6. *Dungeon: adds assassins and stalkers; costs 5 wood, 10 ore and 1500 gold; needs town level 6. *Haven: adds sentinels and crossbowmen; costs 10 wood, 15 ore and 800 gold; needs town level 3 and the blacksmith to be built first. *Necropolis: adds skeletons and ghosts; costs 10 wood, 10 ore and 1000 gold; needs town level 3. *Stronghold: adds gnolls and brutes; costs 10 wood, 5 ore and 800 gold; it does not require any town level. *Sylvan: adds pixies and hunters; costs 5 wood and 1500 gold; needs town level 6. *Fortress: adds defenders and kobold scouts; costs 10 wood, 5 ore and 1500 gold; needs town level 6. Fortification level 1 Academy H7.png|Academy variant Fortification level 1 Dungeon H7.png|Dungeon variant Fortification level 1 Haven H7.png|Haven variant Fortification level 1 Necropolis H7.png|Necropolis variant Fortification level 1 Stronghold H7.png|Stronghold variant Fortification level 1 Sylvan H7.png|Sylvan variant Fortification level 1 Fortress H7.png|Fortress variant Category:Heroes III buildings Category:Heroes IV buildings Category:Heroes V buildings Category:Heroes VI buildings Category:Heroes VII buildings